A Ghoul Story
by CupKate Sweets
Summary: Young Katherine Springston is whisked away from her world and thrown into the Tokyo Ghoul world after being murdered in her own to save her younger sisters' lives. WARNING! Extreme Gore! And Potty Mouthness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul! If I did, then *****SPOILER ALERT*****I wouldn't have Kaneki-kun tortured!**

 _It all started on the day of my parent's murder._

 _The day of my torture._

 _A day of misery._

 _A day of travel._

 _A day of death._

 _The day of my leaving._

 _The day of my leave from this beautiful Earth._

 _This terrifying Earth._

 _And make my escape._

 _Because,_

 _It all started on the day of my parent's murder._

"No… Please, stop… No!" I screamed, feeling the tip of the knife press against my pinky on my right hand. The blade suddenly sliced through with a clean chop and my finger disconnected from my hand. Blood spurted and pain flared through me, copied on the pinky and pinky toes. Leaning towards me, I could feel the torturer's sour breath on the back of my neck.

"Hush now, child, you don't want your baby sister and younger sister killed, now do you? That would be very… unfortunate." I could practically feel him smirk against the back of my head. Leaning forward, he pulled his knife up to my ear and made tiny flares of pain go through the thin cartilage. Cuts adorned the edge of my ears from lobe to tip, making the pain almost unbearable. The cuts adorned my arms and legs all up and down, and all around my stomach. I then came face to face with my torturer as he forced my head to look at the bodies that lie before me. My mother and father lie dead in two chairs, blood dripping from their mouths. Cuts and bruises adorned my parent's bodies, the obvious cause of death, blood loss. Mother's hair was chopped off to the shoulders, the chestnut colored tresses matted in blood, her green eyes blank. Father's black hair was at its original length of down to his ears and it was also matted with blood, his onyx eyes also blank. My younger sister's muffled screams could be heard through the duct tape on her mouth. Her onyx eyes were wide, dark brown hair a mess, and body lurching towards me, trying to save whatever little she had left of her older sister, while the youngest, mouse haired one, was in the same state as her, green eyes wishing for me to escape.

"I will make a deal with you. I'd rather sell my soul to the devil than have my sisters go through this. Kill me, and set them free, damn it!" I said angrily to him, my eyes showing my determination for my sisters' life.

"Fine… I will set them free, but, I have to have my… way… with you first. My name, by the way, is Free. Just in case you wanted to know my name, little bitchy whore." I sighed in relief at these words, little did I know that I was not going to die a virgin. My sisters were then taken from their chairs and set free to live their lives. And I, I was raped and murdered.

I woke up to a white room. The room was completely bare, and as was I. I was naked from head to toe. My body was free from the cuts of my torture, but my mind was not so fortunate. Luckily, I had my pinky fingers and toes of which I had thought were cut off.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling stupid for this… maybe it was just a dream. Maybe my whole life was just a dream. "Is anybody there?" I asked a bit more confidently, bending down and covering my womanly parts. I was answered with my own echo, and then a voice.

"I am here. I am your future. I am your past. Where do you want to go? A very gracious god gave you a second chance at life. I am warning you though, if you go back to your old world, your sisters will surely die. You can choose to go back, or you can go where he has intended for you to go." the voice said in my voice, making me cringe at it's bitterness.

"I will go then, I cannot let my baby sis die…" I said, without a thought otherwise.

"You will recognize this world. He was right about you… you are a compassionate and kind person. Good will only come to you… I hope. Anyways, I bid you farewell, little girl. Oh! And watch out, this "Free" person appears to be following you." I nodded towards my voice, mousy brown tresses covering my emerald green eyes.

"Of course… is there anything that I need to know about this new place?" I asked, curious as to where I was going.

"Why, you already know everything about this world. Even its future. There is no need for you to know anymore…" At that reply, I was then whisked away by darkness and awoke to the sickening crunch of bones being broken. Looking up then, I knew what the voice meant…

I was in Tokyo Ghoul

…

And I am so screwed.

 **That took me forever to think up! Anyways, R &R!**

 **-Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~CupKate Sweets!**


	2. Four Letter Words

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chappie! Thanks goes to Nifawiwa and Kate for reviewing! Please feel free to review, it tells me what I need to improve on and what I am doing well on! Now, I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. I could wright more, but my Carpal Tunnel is being a jerk, so...**

 _They say that fear will be the downfall of humanity_

 _More specifically, the fear of death_

 _No human in their right mind wants to die_

…

 _Right?_

…

 _Wrong._

…

 _The downfall of humanity_

 _Will not be the fear of death-_

 _Rather, the fear of love_

 _Fear of hate_

 _Fear of life_

…

 _Fear of words with four letters_

…

 _Love_

 _Hate_

 _Life_

…

 _I myself was afraid of love,_

 _Life,_

 _Hate._

 _However, humans tend to use these four-letter words often,_

 _Along with other four letter words._

 _It was due to me saying a certain four-letter word-_

 _That I was filled with inescapable fear._

…

 _Fuck._

"Holy mother of FUCK! Who in their right mind sends someone who just died into the world of Tokyo Ghoul?!" I yelled out, throwing my hands up to the sky in frustration. I just screwed myself over. Ten-fold.

"Did I just hear someone cuss?" asked the ghoul who was munching upon a body that could no longer be recognized as male nor female due to the lack of body tissue. To any normal person at least. From what I could see of the pelvic bone, it was obviously female. An open, circular pelvic inlet in the bone was obvious, along with a broader sciatic notch, which would hold the ovaries in place, of which were gone. Sicko. That was all I needed to know that it was female. A young one at that, no older than the ripe age of thirteen. Her arches and instep, which luckily hadn't been eaten were soft and tender. No signs of adult wear and tear on her achilles tendon. Poor child. She was obviously of oriental descent, her nasal bridge told me that easily. Her bones were crushed more than they should be from the fall, likely osteoporosis from lactose intolerance.

"How could you?" I asked the offending ghoul who had eaten the poor, defenceless child.

"How could I what? She committed suicide, I was just cleaning up. Would you like some? I am willing to share. Oh! Wait, you're a human aren't you?" I looked at the elderly man in question. His white hair slicked back, eyes closed, and a smile adorned his withered, wrinkled face. I immediately recognized him as Yoshimura, the manager of Anteiku, immediately ending my suspicions of a homicide.

"I am assuming that you are finishing off the scraps that can not be saved, Yoshimura. You are such a gentleman. Putting the other ghouls before yourself. You are too kind. I must've lost my mind from the torture. I can not really be here! I am dead! D-E-A-D! DEAD! This is impossible!" I shouted out in disbelief. Covering my eyes as I cried, I wailed out everything that I knew. "My parents were killed in front of me, I was tortured beyond my breaking point and to top it all off, raped and murdered! It is impossible for me to be here! I should be in Hell or Heaven or wherever else I am supposed to go! Not some fictional, anime series! If I wasn't positive that I'd be waking up soon due to shock, I'd fling myself off of the bridge above me! Just like that 13 year old asian girl with osteoporosis!" I then looked up from my hand and screamed out in shock, seeing that I still had my pinkies intact. "How the hell do I still have fingers?! This is crazy as fuck! Have I been drugged or something? Has my entire life been a lie? I wonder how my sisters are? Oh holy fuck, I feel faint…" As I spouted out practically the entire story of what had been happening the last month, I started spouting random nonsense. The world then turned black, and I fell from my insane high. I've been given a second chance at life. And I just probably blew it. Who knows what he'll do to my body as I sleep. I wonder if the others will go splitsies on me. That'd be a true horror.

 _~~~Yoshimura POV~~~_

The poor girl's in shock. I wonder if I should let her live, she clearly knows where we are and how I get food now.

"I am assuming that you are finishing off the scraps that can not be saved, Yoshimura. You are such a gentleman. Putting the other ghouls before yourself. You are too kind. I must've lost my mind from the torture. I can not really be here! I am dead! D-E-A-D! DEAD! This is impossible! My parents were killed in front of me, I was tortured beyond my breaking point and to top it all off, raped and murdered! It is impossible for me to be here! I should be in Hell or Heaven or wherever else I am supposed to go! Not some fictional, anime series! If I wasn't positive that I'd be waking up soon due to shock, I'd fling myself off of the bridge above me! Just like that 13 year old asian girl with osteoporosis! How the hell do I still have fingers?! This is crazy as fuck! Have I been drugged or something? Has my entire life been a lie? I wonder how my sisters are? Oh holy fuck, I feel faint…" Well then… someone can talk. I guess I'll have to take her with me. She knows who I am. She must've been through a lot. I can't let her die. She knows something. Just then, the girl's emerald-green eyes closed and she fainted. If it hadn't of been for me being a ghoul, she would've hit the ground.

"Such a troublesome child. Nevertheless, you are coming with me now," I whispered, brushing mousy brown hair out of her face. She looked so innocent. So pure. How could anyone do such a thing to a girl like that? I put her inside of the back-seat of the car, the remains going in the trunk, and drove off to Anteiku Cafe. If she truly has no one, maybe she could help out around here. I do need another worker.

 _~~~Unknown OC's POV~~~_

I awoke to the smell of freshly washed linen and the tingle of soft sheets upon my skin, the smell being something that I would not get at home, seeing as I use different detergent. I sat up, startled and confused. Where in the name of all that is holy, am I?

"Hey! She's awake!" I heard a shout from my right, turning to meet it, I saw Kaneki Ken and Nishiki Nishio standing at the doorway.

"So… it wasn't a dream?" I asked myself, clearly confused as hell. Hearing hurried footsteps, I saw Touka Kirishima and Yoshimura come into the room, Touka telling the two boys to get back to work, more like snapping at them.

"Hi, my name is-" Touka started, but was then cut off.

"Touka Kirishima. Age seventeen, hair blackish-blue, blood type O, species Ghoul, alias Rabbit, sibling Ayato Kirishima, father Arata Kirishima, mother Hikari Kirishima, brother is in Aogiri Tree, you have a temper, Rc Ukaku. Your family was separated by the CCG. I know everything about you, Touka-chan. I know even more about Kaneki Ken and around the same information about Nishiki Nishio and Yoshimura, or should I say One-Eyed Owl." I smirked at their looks of surprise and went on "I suppose you could say that I know the future ahead of you all. It is not very pretty, filled with pain and suffering. So much so that I will try my hardest to change it. I only know of one future though, so if I do change something, the consequences could be out of my hands. Nevertheless, I have a feeling I was brought here from my death for a reason. I will not succumb to the world. I will fight on! Oh! Might I also say that you and Kaneki are my OTP! You are so perfect for each other! I vow to save you from your future, even if it means my death. To tell you the truth, I wish that I was dead now. But there must be a reason that I am alive. Therefore, I will live." I said smiling, determination clear on my face.

I will change this future, even if it means my death.

For My OTP!

 **Sorry for the short chapter!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~CupKate Sweets!**


	3. Chapter 3--- A Thought to End Humanity

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I am not going to make this character a Mary Sue! i promise! But she has to have some form of protection. I myself have learned the art of capoeira and it is very fun and hard to do at the same time. It is all about balance and core strength.**

 **Thanks goes to Guest, HiddenOne15, Lena-luvs-cats, Effervescent Ocean, Nifawiwa, and Kate for reviewing! You all get virtual cookies and me reading your stories now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. Enough Said.**

 **Now! Let's start!**

 _A good friend_

 _Once told me_

 _That a thought would be the end_

 _Of humanity._

 _Not idiocy,_

 _Nor hypocrisy._

 _A vain attempt to save humanity_

 _Would only result in death_

 _It seems to be an impossibility_

 _And it is, so don't hold your breath._

 _For a good friend once told me_

 _That a thought would be the end_

 _Of humanity._

 _The one who said such a thing_

 _Was shrouded in it's being._

 _And fell to their death,_

 _By trying to save._

 _And as my friend took in their last breath,_

 _And went into the cave._

 _Cloaked in darkness._

 _Covered in sadness._

 _Coated in destruction._

 _In consequence for failing instruction._

 _For a good friend once told me_

 _That a thought would be the end_

 _Of humanity._

 _And it was because of my friends thoughts,_

 _That I realized._

 _As the red string of fate knots._

 _Walking to where my friend lied._

 _My friend's thoughts led to self-destruction._

 _And abduction_

 _Of life._

 _Stolen from the strife._

 _For a good friend once told me_

 _That a thought would be the end_

 _Of humanity._

Damn it. I let my mouth run off again. It's just like what Autumn said. I can't let words come out of my mouth like that. I have to learn to filter my thoughts before they come out at an alarming rate. OTP, seriously?! What the hell was I thinking?! Now they know too much!

Touka and Yoshimura just looked at me as if I had grown a second head. If they could widen their eyes any more, their eyes would've fallen out. Touka was speechless. If the situation would've been different, I would've laughed at such a flabbergasted appearance she wore. I just royally screwed myself over. What the actual fuck, Kathy?! God you are so stupid!

"Umm… How do you k-know so much about me?" Touka asked, stuttering and stumbling over her words as if the were an obstacle course. Her expression changing from just shocked to one of both shock and confusion.

"Sorry Touka, I didn't mean to confuzzle you." I stated, apologetically.

"C-confuzzled?! What does that mean?"

"It is a cross between confused and puzzled. One of my most favorite words to say." I said, thinking of the word, fondly. "And to answer your previous question, I suppose you could say that I am… uh… not psychic, but I know a future. I can't see the future, and I only know of one. A future-knower!" being unable to find a better word, I continued on "But if that future changes, I only know of the previous path that it should've taken, so if any major changes happen, then I wouldn't be able to know the future anymore. Quite a big advantage, but also a disadvantage at the same time, nevertheless, I am willing to help if you have a spot open in work, as long as a get a place to sleep along with it!" I finished, fingers crossed, wishing for a room and a way to get pay. If I am to live here, albeit temporarily, I have to find some way to get around.

"I need to know your information, miss. As much as you can give us," Yoshimura calmly stated. All looks of previous shock disappeared from his face, as he looked upon me with sincerity and calm.

"My name is Katherine Springston. Race, human, birthday, May the twenty-second, age nineteen. Parents or Guardians… I suppose none… siblings… none as well. I am dead to them, like my parents are dead to me. Previous occupation, college student in medical school. Studies of forensics, anthropology, emergency practitioner. I was an intern at a local hospital, working as a nurse at first, and made my way up to a part-time surgeon. I minored in music. I can play three instruments: piano, flute, and violin. Blood type A positive. Allergies- none. I have insomnia, epilepsy, otaku disorder, and an eidetic memory. My epilepsy is triggered when I am placed in stressful situations paired along with sleep deprivation... mostly. I am not very good at sports, but I am very intelligent. Even though I am not good at sports, I was a frivolous capoeira learner at a young age, making me an advanced capoeirista. I can fight if need be. Reasons for me learning this is not important, I suppose you can say that my family was a rich one, and we had many enemies. Whom of which would harm us without hesitation. This is probably because they were politicians who were respected as much as despised. Nevertheless, I will do as much as I can to help you, Yoshimura-san, Kirishima-san," I said, choking back tears at certain areas of my speech.

"What is capoeira?" Touka asked, making me feel sick that she didn't know what it was.

"It is a form of martial arts and dance from Brazil. It is usually played as a game there, but I prefer sparring. What, do you want to spar with me?" I asked. I don't feel very comfortable sparring with a ghoul, especially Touka Kirishima. She is one of my most favorite Tokyo Ghoul characters _because_ she is strong.

"I do not see why not. It could even help you if you need help, I will be the judge of that of course," Touka stated, matter of factly. I am pretty sure that I just screwed myself over.

"Alright then. Could you please leave, I feel tired, and I would like to rest up before sparring with you," I said, stifling a fake yawn. I really need to talk to that voice and ask what the actual fuck is wrong with it. Who sends someone to Tokyo Ghoul?! At least it isn't Attack on TItan. I'd really be dead then.

Touka and Yoshimura left, leaving me to my attempt at provoking the voice to talk to me.

"Hello? Mr. or Mrs Voice? I really need to speak with you right now, it is an urgent situation. Voice!" I whisper-yelled, hoping to get the strange being to speak with me. "Voice!" I tried again.

"What the hell do you want?!" I heard. Looking around, I was gone from the fresh guest room and now standing on a lake. Wait. I am standing on water. Mother. Fucking. Water. It's even rippling under my feet. Which are bare. What. Is. Going. ON?! The water was a clear blue. Crystal Clear. Beautiful. I could see straight down to the white pebbles beneath it. I had no reflection. I was completely naked. And cold. Looking up from the clear water to the figure before me, I could barely make out a female figure made of white, blinding light. It was so beautiful.

"You really think that I am beautiful?" The figure asked, reading my mind. Stepping forward on my right foot and then walking towards the figure, I then thought to the voice _Yes, you are. I have never seen such a beautiful light. Or a beautiful place. Are you the voice?_

"Yes… I am. I know that you are wondering many things, just ask and I will answer."

 _Why am I here?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Why was I sent to Tokyo Ghoul?_

 _Are my sisters safe?_

 _Do I have the power to change the story?_

 _What are you?_

 _Can I just contact you like this at any time?_

 _How did I contact you?_

"WOAH THERE! Way too many questions! Okay then! You are here so that I may speak with you. Who I am is not important, just know that you can trust me. You were sent here because the boss sent you here to escape that Free guy, this is the safest place because you know the plot inside out. Yes they are. Yes you do. I am a light messenger, I suppose you could say. NO YOU CAN NOT CONTACT ME ALL OF THE TIME! I LIVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW! You were dropped into a comatose state to contact me, just like a dream. Only you can feel, taste, see, hear, and sense everything as if it was real life!"

 _Why is it so cold?_ I thought to her, shivering in my nonexistent boots.

"Oh! Sorry! Would you prefer heat? Here then!" The voice said, changing the scenery completely, turning it into what I can only call the depths of hell. I was inside of a volcano. A freaking volcano! Standing on lava instead of water. And it burned. Badly. I could literally feel my skin melting off. Rocks were everywhere, melting in the lava. Light messenger my ass. This is hell!

 _NO! I prefer the last place! Take me back! Take me back! Please! I beg of you!_ I shouted in my mind at her, writhing in pain until she sent me back and I felt the cool water soothe my burns as my skin reformed faster than what it ever should've.

"Sorry! I forgot that humans can not stand lava! Anyways, you ought to get back! Touka is going to be in your room at any second now. Call me Angeliafóros by the way. It is Greek for messenger. Angelia is just fine too!" The figure said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 _Okay then! Bye Angel!_ I called out in my mind as the world came to me again and as I opened up my eyes, I was glad I did. No more standing on things that shouldn't be stood on. Just laying down on a comfortable bed. With fresh linen sheets. And a calm, serene feel. Until Touka came in and ruined it.

"You ready to spar?" Touka asked, cool look in her eyes. Although, I knew that she was anxious to see what I could do.

"As I'll ever be," I said, face blank.

"Here is your stuff, be ready in ten minutes," I looked at the bag that she handed me. It was my school backpack. Blue, gray, and white diamond, criss cross, pattern adorning it. I then looked at the pile of clothing next to it. It was the clothing from a week before I was killed, and I had a violin case next to it. I looked through the backpack. It contained my school books, my iPhone 5 and charger, my piano sheet music, my flute case, with the flute in it of course, was shoved in the corner like usual along with my capoeira outfit wrapped around it, my laptop rested in its case and it wrapped charging cord rested in the pocket. I remembered why I had all of this stuff. It was a Wednesday that I last wore that outfit. I had orchestra practice, jazz band, capoeira practice, and regular band that day along with school. Too bad you can't fit a piano into a backpack. Luckily, my sheet music was intact, as well as my flute and violin. _Hey Angelia? Why do I have my stuff from last Wednesday here_?

 ** _Because the only way I could get you here was to take you from your dreams on the Wednesday before your death, not only so that you'd be alive but also because you needed to have a complete body. Without missing fingers and torn flesh._** I heard the voice say serenely in my mind, I decided not to question it. I'd find out later. Grabbing my white yoga/ghi like capoeira outfit, I pulled it on. I wondered who gave me the blue pajamas that I was wearing previously. My capoeira outfit hugged all of my curves in the right places up until my elbows and knees where it then flared out and stopped about two inches before my wrists and ankles. I then grabbed my white hair elastic from my inside pocket of the form-fitting shirt and pulled my waist length, mousy brown, curly hair into a tight bun, letting my bangs fall down to just blow my eyebrows, I then parted them with more on the right rather than the left. Two small ringlets fell to the sides of the bangs, frustrated, I tried to put them back behind my ear, failing, I then gave up on it. I then took off my glasses and pulled my contact case out, of which resided in the front left pocket of my jeans (not on my white outfit, but the regular one). Opening the cute blue animal case, I pulled my contacts out and put them into my eyes. My eyes were hazel. A mix of my father almost black, brown eyes, and my mother's bright green ones. My eyes teared up, not only from the contacts, but also the memory of my family that I would never meet again. Shrugging it off, I opened the wooden oak door that led to the hallway. I am ready now.

Touka met me outside the door, not questioning my appearance, she then led me to a training grounds a little bit away from Anteiku Cafe. When we reached, I was glad to see that it had a wooden ground. Sighing, I slipped out of my white tennis shoes.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?" Touka asked, looking at me incredulously, as if my feet were going to kill her, which they may harm her, depending on how well my flips are today.

"It helps with balance. You do not mind if I stretch a little before we spar, right?" I asked, and smiled when she nodded. After doing a few stretches, I was ready. "Okay then. Let's start!" I exclaimed, smiling.

Touka ran at me with what I could only explain as the intent to harm. Too bad for her, I was shrouded in the intent to kill as soon as the word start left my lips. I know that I could never really kill her, but it helps to think that way. Anyways, she ran at me, fist raised and ready to strike. I stood there and just before it would've made contact with my face, I swiftly moved to the side. I was a bit disappointed that she was going easy on me, seeing as she was staying at a human pace, but I didn't mind it that much. I then went into a Jinga by going from side to side, feet crossed over each other as I did so, and waving my arms in front of my face as to protect it. On the second move Touka made towards me, I did a backflip followed by a back handspring, kicking her underneath the chin in the process. I heard a resounding slap and smiled when my skin connected with her skin. I stood back a few feet, studying her. Shock filled her face. I knew that she was ready to be serious. She then ran to kick at me, and I caught her leg, intertwined my foot along with her's, wrapped my right arm under her left and grasped at her hand, then swiftly flipped her over my shoulder, hearing her back slam against the wooden ground. I wasted no time, I then did cartwheels over to the other side of the room. Touka stood up, albeit shakily, and looked at me incredulously.

"Come on, Touka-chan~! You can do better than that! Hit me with your best shot! I don't care if you use your ghoul prowess!" I yelled at her, and I was sure that my eyes glinted in green fire.

"No, this will be a fair fight. I am not going to try to kill you. I am just testing you. Don't think of it as giving you an advantage, but more as a girl against girl thing rather than girl against ghoul," Touka said, flipping her beautiful purple hair. I wish my hair was that pretty. Her eyes dared me to go against her word, and I allowed her to do so. I then decided to take the initiative. I did a series of flips and cartwheels towards her, and kicked her in the face, square in the nose. I then focused on my second attack, sending a roundhouse kick to her stomach. Touka then sent in a counter attack of a punch, which I wasn't expecting; therefore, I got hit in the eye. That girl is strong as fuck. If I didn't move my head, I would've gotten damage worse than I did. Good thing it's only a black eye. I then went into a double back handspring and got into a hand-stand at the end. I then crunched my legs close to my chest, resembling a scorpion ready to strike, and used the force to spring myself towards her. Nearing in, I did a flip mid-air and landed behind her, catching her off guard, I then jumped, flipped, and kicked her back. Before she fell, she turned and grabbed my leg, dragging me down with her. I landed on top of her, straddling her waist in an extremely intimate position. My bosom brushed against hers, and she, noticing me being caught off guard, flipped me, making her on top. Pushing away the awkwardness, I then fought for dominance. I then ended up on top, and I then pinned her hands above her head. Leaning in, I licked her earlobe and whispered "You lose, Touka-chan~ you really should've taken me up on my offer of using your ghoul prowess. Then, maybe you could be the one dominating me~."

I then got up, a smirk resident on my face. No, I am not into girls, but I do have to say that it is fun to intimidate them. Bending down, I held my hand out to her for her to use to pull herself up. Taking my hand, she then pushed me over and landed on top in the dominant position.

"Stop teasing me. You are making me very hungry right now. I just may eat you if you keep this up, Katherine-san." she said, looking amused at my now blushing face. I then pushed her off of me and got up.

"Fine. It is a tie, Touka~!" I said, dragging out her name and smiling, finally able to push the blush out of my cheeks. If she and Kaneki fought like that, I'd like to see her dominate him and make him her bitch. That would be hilarious.

"Go on back to Anteiku, there is a shower on the third door on the left of the hallway that you reside in." Touka said, smirking back at me.

A good friend once told me that a thought would be the end of humanity. I guess it is a good thing that I don't have a thing for Touka. Those thoughts could very well end humanity.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please review! She is not a Mary Sue, I hope! I will not let her become one!**

 **Lots of Love and Friendship!**

 **~CupKate Sweets!**


End file.
